Tears of Pride
by OneLovelyPieceOfPie
Summary: He simply looked up to the sky, smiled and said, "Nothing could ever stop you from being my nakama..." One-Shot, LuNa, WARNING! Character death


Luffy bounded happily down the steps into Nami's room. She'd been feeling ill lately, but Chopper said some food will do her good. She lay curled up in a ball on her bed and he couldn't help but comment on how gorgeous his new fiancé looked. Luffy would have no problem watching her sleep forever. He nudged her slightly and waited for eyes to gently flutter open like they always did, but for some reason, they stayed shut. Luffy shook her shoulder, viciously now, and her arm simply fell limp onto the white bed sheets. The young man practically screamed for Chopper. The reindeer sprinted down the stairs and when he saw that Nami had gone limp, he searched for a pulse. He paused just over her heart.

"What is it Chopper? She's alright, isn't she? Please just tell me she's alright." The doctor opened his mouth to say something, but decided he couldn't do it and simply shook his head. That was all it took for Luffy to understand. He left solemnly and gathered the crew. They immediately knew that something was wrong by the way that his hat covered his face. Robin was the first to notice that there was no Nami, but then again, she needed her rest. "Nami's not here anymore." Robin jumped to an understanding quicker than the others. She fell into her chair and clamped a hand to her mouth. Next was Zoro, who, after seeing Robin's reaction, placed his hands on her shoulders and gently kissed her cheek. Then the others realized what he meant. Noisy tears fell from Brooke's empty eye sockets.

"This is so sad I'm crying! Except that I have no tears ducts to make me cry! Yohoho skull...I can't do that." He ended up muttering and sat crossed legged on the floor. For a while, the crew sat in silence, waiting for someone to say something. Finally, Zoro spoke up.

"We may as well get some good memories of her. When was the last time you saw her? Mine was when she stood on Luffy's face because he was trying to eat Chopper again." He finished and Brooke and Franky straightened up.

"The last we saw her was when she sat watching us do a dance together, right, skeleton-bro?" That was Franky. Brooke agreed with him. Usopp said,

"It was when she hit me for telling tales to Chopper about the BRAVE CAPTAIN USOPP!" The crew chuckled.

"It was probably when I was handing her one of my most special chocolate cake slices!" Sanji said, smiling.

"Ooh, when I gave her a plaster because she fell over and grazed her knee. She gave me a kiss on the nose!" Chopper squealed and started to do his happy dance.

"I remember it being us reading together on the deck." Robin seemed content to think of her best friend. Everyone looked at Luffy, waiting for his answer. He glanced down the stairs to where his sleeping beauty lay. He sensed their need for an answer.

"The last time I saw her, she was sleeping peacefully in her bed. Her orange hair was sprawled out behind her and her long eyelashes looked beautiful against her pale skin. She looked so beautiful; I didn't want to disturb her. I wanted to sit there, watching her sleep forever, but not like this. This is just too much." He finished, smiling sadly, his throat caught with tears. Then, he stood up, walked to Nami's lifeless body lying on the bed, and fell asleep next to her. Even in her death, her hair shone and her skin was still silky smooth. Luffy kissed her forehead in the morning and rose to a meal outside, next to Nami's mikan groove. His nakama sat in the sun, and Robin was the only quiet one. When Luffy approached she rushed up to him and handed him an envelope.

"It is Nami's will." She explained. "We want you to read it out. She told me she has a paragraph dedicated to each of us." They all took their seats and nibbled on food whilst Luffy read.

It sounds cheesy- I know- but if you're reading this, I have probably moved onto the next life. I have left you a little something within here. But first, I wish to deal with my belongings.

I want all my money to be shared equally amongst you, my treasure to go to Robin. As she is an archaeologist, I am sure she will find some use for them.

I give Sanji my mikan groove to look after and- if he sees it fit- to get ingredients from.

Zoro, I have always been a little tough on you, so I give you something that is equally as tough. A diamond cut from the finest there is. If you understand what I mean, do not take so long.

Usopp, your stories have always fascinated me and no matter how little I show it, I believe that you do not need any assistance from anyone. I grant my maps for any purpose.

Chopper, you are a brilliant doctor; you have healed me many a times. I bless you with my body, to research it as you wish. It is your decision what happens to it.

For the musician, Brooke, if you want you may take a pair of panties from my drawer. I know you have a high fondness for them and it would be rude of me to keep them all to myself.

The brilliant shipwright, Franky, is a new addition to our crew as is Brooke. You saved Robin's life and for that I am eternally grateful. I am giving you my deepest thanks and I give you my sea-shell mirror, which you always seemed to be looking at your reflection in!

Last, but by no means the least, I come to Luffy. You risked your life to go after Arlong for me, and nothing could make me happier than knowing that I am your nakama. I have nothing more to offer you than my purest love for you. You already have possession of it, yes, but this I want you to treasure forever. I leave to you my most important item, my engagement ring.

You have made me a happy woman, Straw Hat crew, and I feel sad to leave you so soon. I do not even to have to think about you achieving your dreams, because I know you will.

Nami x

The whole table was quiet and was listening intently to Luffy. He didn't cry or shout, because he knew that was not what Nami would have wanted. He simply looked up to the sky, smiled and said,

"Nothing could ever stop you from being my nakama..." And then, he looked up to the skies and cried proudly about missing his navigator and his love.


End file.
